Talk:Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Gross Form Of Discipline/@comment-3969350-20130821141524/@comment-3969350-20130903005449
Here is the transcript's Christmas counterpart. This time, it takes place in the outside of the main entrance of the Gadadhara Bobbalu School. And it'll be in December 2013, with the characters from Fanon episodes set to the same age as they were when they were first visited, regardless of when it aired either in the past, present, or future (I know it can be confusing). Sophie the Otter: (using a megaphone) "Alright, Team Giuseppe haters, we are going to sing Christmas carols with an offensive twist to show how much we hate Giuseppe, his siblings, and his selfish friends! We shall do it now!" doors of the GBS open, revealing the selfish SN characters camera then focuses on Sophie, her allies, and the concerned SN characters that were visited by the Todaros Sophie and the concerned SN characters: (dressed in winter outfits singing a Christmas carol) "Zipping through Brooklyn, on a big hot limousine. We see GBS, the worst school you've ever seen. BAD, BAD, BAD! It smells like Stacie's a**, which got scraped by glass, oh it's not fun to go in Bobbalu's school; IT AIN'T COOL! Oh, jingle bells, Ocay smells! Twitseppe is a sl**! These guys stink! Don't you think? And we shall tell you what! HEY! Jingle bells, Ocay smells! Selfish people suck! They do harm, pull the alarm! They will just get f***ed!" Bobbalu gets out a television Velykazhinka turns on the television, playing an episode of Unstoppable Missy Floorz and the concerned SN characters scream in horror uses Star of Sirius, Bellatrix Fire, and Regulus Leo Entei while Sophie uses Water Storm at the TV and both do not miss, their attacks destroy the TV Sophie: "Let's continue the Christmas carol madness at Team Bobbalu and the other selfish adults!" Sophie and the concerned SN characters: (singing to the tune of It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas) "There's a battle beginning right here on Christmas. 'tween good n' stubborn. We concerned guys have to succeed, and the Twitaros must be in defeat with blood marks, Alessandro will feel sad! The battle's about to begin on Christmas. Time to be bad-a**! Prepare to get your shotguns and we will have lots of fun, killing Bobbalu's team so fast!" Christmas carols later Sophie: "The next song is-" Bobbalu gets a titanium and bulletproof television turns on the television, playing the closing logo of Freak Foor, then Deluxe Fried Otterz, which is an episode of Unstoppable Missy Floorz concerned characters scream switches the channel to Nick Jr., and all the concerned SN characters tie Oksana and Gadadhara around in a rope, mute them with duct tape and lock the channel permanently in place Alessandro: (watching from above) "These brats can be taught a lesson!" flies above and starts using Vomit Shock Snowstorm, no conversation goes into Entei Form infinity plus one million and deflects the whole attack of the Another Counterparts appear insulter appears Gemma's insulter: "Tubby is y fyt pit!" (Subtitles: Gemma is a fat pig!) safely rescues Gadadhara and Oksana by destroying the rope and removing the duct tape Alessandro: "I can peel off any piece of tape! Watch me!" christmas carols later locks the channel permanently in place, which plays an episode of Unstoppable Missy Floorz called Deluxe Fried Otterz, using a television that uses the same material as the walls in Gadadhara Bobbalu's school Sophie: "I think we're done singing Christmas carols! Let's get out of here!" concerned characters flee to safety except Reicheru, who uses psychic powers to throw the TV into space, and uses her attacks to push away Gadadhara Bobbalu and Oksana Velykazhinka Reicheru: "Wait up!" transcript ends with Sophie the Otter going inside a bubble and floating away into the snowy skies back to the SNFW headquarters